Stupefied
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Gwendolyn Tennyson was never the type to be TOO surprised at anything. Boy, did things change for her in one night. GwenKevin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

**Title: Stupefied**

**Author: Poison's Ivy, formerly known as RAVENROGUE19.**

**Summary: Gwendolyn Tennyson was never the type to be TOO surprised at anything. Boy, did things change for her in one night. Gwen/Kevin.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T for language and kissing scenes.**

**

* * *

**

With her nose in a good book, and one leg folded over the other, Gwen bit her lip in anticipation as she reached the climax point on her novel. Sitting outside on the porch of her home on the swing, she read on and on, unaware of the presence behind her.

"BOO!"

Gwen, unaffected by the obvious attempt at a startle, just reached the back of her head, smacking the head of another person, her eyes never leaving the passage of words in front of her. "OW!" Gwen, smirking, turned around to find her infuriating excuse of a cousin rubbing his forehead to stop the pain that was forming there. His pain only brought Gwen laughter, seeing as Ben was in pain, she should be happy.

"Oh yea, sure, laugh. It's hilarious!"

Gwen clutched her aching stomach, her laugher never residing. Ben nodding was about to turn when Gwen stopped.

"I don't understand," she said, giggling a bit, "Why you are so immature! You're seventeen already, yet you're still a dweeb!" She set her book down on the swing, and stood up, her height giving her a bit more of an advantage.

Gwen, now seventeen, had her orange hair reached her mid-back, which was straight at the top and wavy at the bottom. She was donned in black baby doll top and ripped navy blue jeans, accompanied with black pumps and black hoops for earrings.

Ben, on the other hand, was a bit shorter than Gwen by about half an inch, had his hair shaped the same way as it was when he was ten. He was in a white polo t-shirt and jeans shorts.

"And I don't get how you're still a nerd!" Ben said out loud, leaving in another direction. Still walking, he yelled back, "Oh yea, and Grandpa wants to see you!"

_'Thank heaven he's gone.'_ she thought, picking up her novel, pity, it was getting good and now she had to stop reading. She went to follow her cousin, until she saw something move in the woods behind her home.

Perhaps it was her imagination. Or an animal. Yes, that was it. Enough insanity Gwen, she told herself. She ran after her seventeen-year-old cousin.

**

* * *

**

The moon shone through the trees in the misty forest. It was nighttime, around midnight, and Gwen, still her in daytime outfit (black baby doll top and ripped navy blue jeans), walked around, blaming her annoying, repulsive, piece of shit she called a cousin. After all, it was his stupid joke that woke her up in the first place. Placing her hands in her pockets after flipping her flaming red hair behind her shoulder, she sighed, wishing she brought a sweater along with her in the misty forest. Her feet made crunching sounds underneath her feet, and the only other noises were the constant owl calls and her own breath shivering in the night.

Her eyes were half-closed, not out of sleep, but out of tiredness, yet she left her feet to do the walking as she headed into nowhere land.

**

* * *

**

After ten minutes of walking, she looked up, and bit her lip. She did not recognize this area, in fact, nothing looked familiar.

"Hi."

She looked up, clearly out of her daze, her eyes flickering in every direction, wondering where the hissing voice had came from.

"I like your new look." it said again. Thinking about it, Gwen thought the voice was a male's, and apparently, she was right.

She looked to her left, finding the source.

Kevin.

The _real_ Kevin. No aliens, didn't look like he had any powers... well, looks were deceiving.

"Kevin?" she said, whispering; yet he heard her. It was silence that followed. She looked over him again. It was as if he changed.

Well, the whole alien look might have had something to do with it, but that's beside the point.

"Yea, it's me babe." he said, pointing towards himself. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Silence.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She did not understand why she wasn't scared. She should be, her cousin's enemy was in front of her!

He didn't answer her.

Gwen sighed. Of course. He was a year older than her, and could probably beat her to a pulp at this point, for she wasn't even awake anymore. Sure, Kevin had surprised her, shocking as it was, but not too much that she would worry.

She looked back to him. He was still standing there, his back leaning on a tree, his arms folded, and his eyes gazing straight at her. It freaked her out; nonetheless she walked towards him, hands on hips, ready to voice her opinions.

"Why aren't you answering me?" she asked, yelling out. He shrugged. Gwen sighed, smacking her forehead in desperation. She turned around, ready to lose herself to this forest, just to get away from him, when he spoke a few words that shocked her. It was uncommon for _anyone_ to shock Gwen, and this male would not be one of the rare ones that could.

"I came to see you."

Once again, silence prevailed. Only this time, it was because Gwen was stupefied, and Kevin was amused at her reaction.

Again, let's say it. Gwen was **_stupefied._ **

It was a reaction she hardly ever used. Being surprised was one thing. Being shocked was another. At least, that's what she thought.

"Shocked?" he said, a slight smirk rising on his lips. Gwen only looked away, pissed at the fact that someone could shock her so. She pursed her lips, and moved back, turning around to leave, only to be stopped by Kevin grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

"What?" she said bitterly. Kevin suppressed a laugh. "Enough joking. Leave, and get out of here!" She yelled at him, only to have him use her own arm to swing her around, leaving her to face him. Gwen gave a deadly glare, but Kevin's face was impassive.

He pulled her closer to himself, so close that Gwen felt his breath tickling her neck. "I'm. Not. Joking." he said, his voice completely serious. Gwen tried looking away, but Kevin held her chin and forced it up.

"I heard that you don't get surprised as easily." Gwen didn't reply, her eyes glaring at Kevin's. "How 'bout I change that?"

Gwen, utterly confused, looked up, only to find Kevin's warm lips pressed against hers. She stood there for a moment; the two of them did, and let go of her luscious lips.

"Did I surprise you?"

She didn't say anything. Kevin, nodding, was about to let go; their kiss witness by the tall trees surrounded them, and the moon that provided the light in this darkness.

"Yes." she whispered. So she had admitted that someone finally shocked her to no end, three times already! The first time when he _appeared_, the second when he said he came for her, and of course, the kiss.

The oh so wonderful kiss.

Kevin smirked, and flew in to kiss her again, and he succeeded, for Gwen was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. Both their lips pressed against one another, her arms snaking around his semi-consciously, while his wrapped around her waist tightly, with one hand rubbing her back. Kevin licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she hesitantly agreed, letting Kevin's tongue and her own battle for dominance. He moved from her lips to her neck, and placed butterfly kisses all over her neck. Gwen gave out a moan, ruffling his hair at the base of his neck, and gave out another moan when Kevin bit her neck, and licked her collarbone. He nibbled her ear, and whispered,

"I'm sure you're shocked now." he said, his breath tickling her. She gasped, and smirked.

"Hell no."

**

* * *

**

**Ok, just something I wanted to try. Not enough Gwen/Kevin out there. So try and write one people! (This was four pages long)**

**A one shot, unless I get over 25 reviews to make a sequel... (Hint)**

**Please, please review.**


End file.
